


[Podfic] like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence, this story is a beautiful sharp-edged thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “I’m goin’ to die for them,” he says to Sophie, before he ever says it to Nate, and it is not a simple statement of fact but a barebones confession, the helpless bleeding of a wound that he was too smart to not know had been made but he’d been putting pressure of for years, hoping that with spit and a prayer that he could make it heal, but he never could, isn’t sure that the stitches that could close that wound have even been invented.“Yes,” she says, “And how long have you known that?”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808734) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



  
_cover art by[akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/like%20you%20know%20i%20am%20better%20than%20the%20worst%20thing%20i%20ever%20did.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did](http://archiveofourown.org/works/808734)

**Author:** [postcardmystery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 12 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/like%20you%20know%20i%20am%20better%20than%20the%20worst%20thing%20i%20ever%20did.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/like%20you%20know%20i%20am%20better%20than%20the%20worst%20thing%20i%20ever%20did.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art made by akamine_chan as part of [Harvey Fanaid](http://harvey-fanaid.dreamwidth.org/). The fundraiser will continue until September 30th, and I encourage you to support it if possible.


End file.
